Ce n'est pas de ta faute
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Au milieu des décombres, Harry se remémore tous les choix qui l'ont amené jusqu'ici. Il tente de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peine. Il tente d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il tente tout simplement de se persuader que ce n'est pas de sa faute. OS Ginny/Harry


Bonjour ! J'ai écris cette fic sur le thème : Choisir (ou quelque chose du genre) j'espère que c'est bien respecté !

Lisez jusqu'au bout (s'il vous plait *o*) et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

*\o/* Je veux du soleil !

* * *

Debout au centre des décombres, Harry Potter regardait le ciel s'éclaircir. La nuit disparaissait, emportant avec elle cette horrible guerre. Un nouveau jour commençait, une nouvelle ère. Mais pas pour tout le monde, non. Harry savait que plus rien ne serait pareil. Il avait fait ce qu'on avait attendu de lui. Il était parti à la chasse aux horcruxes, les avait détruits et avait vaincu Voldemort. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix ne cessait de le harceler, de lui rappeler tous les morts que cette bataille avait engendrée. Et il se trouvait ici, debout au milieu de cet endroit où ses amis avaient péri. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir ? S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu cette guerre. Il n'y aurait pas eu ces pertes. Tout était de sa faute, tout. Et comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça ?

Seul au milieu de la grande cour, Harry rit jaune. Il avait dû choisir. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de choix. On avait choisi de le mettre chez les Dursley. On l'avait mandaté comme Elu. Et lui-même avait dû choisir. Il était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes, était revenu à Poudlard, enchaînant ainsi une bataille entre des élèves, mineurs pour certains, et des Mangemorts assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang. Harry avait aussi décidé de se rendre dans la forêt pour affronter sa mort. Ça avait été le meilleur choix qu'il lui avait été permis de faire. Mais il l'avait pris trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ginny se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Du sang séchait sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Elle aussi, il l'avait mise en danger. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Qu'il soit l'Elu ? Harry avait toujours voulu n'être qu'Harry, juste Harry. Pas celui qui allait laisser tuer tous ses amis pour sauver l'humanité. Un trop grand titre et une trop grande destinée pour le petit garçon qu'il avait été.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Ginny en le regardant de ses yeux brillants.

Elle avait enserré sa taille et s'était approchée si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle caresser sa peau. Harry referma les yeux, n'ayant plus le courage de la regarder. Il avait si honte. Honte, que par sa faute sa famille soit détruite. Honte qu'elle ait eu à subir cette sombre époque.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-elle.  
- Alors c'est celle de qui ? chuchota Harry d'une voix cassée. Si ce n'est pas ma faute, qui est le responsable de tout ça ?

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Le responsable est mort, Harry.  
- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla le sorcier. Ginny, si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais pas choisi de revenir à Poudlard, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

Se détachant d'elle, il montra Poudlard en ruine et quelques élèves blessés qui, au loin, semblaient sortir des corps des gravats.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là Harry, si tu n'avais pas existé, je ne serais peut-être pas née.  
- Mais Fred, Remus et Tonks, tous les autres. Ils sont morts par ma faute ! A cause de mes choix.

Harry s'accroupit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains avec douleur. Laissant le peu de fierté qui lui restait, il se laissa aller, crachant tous ses remords.

- Fred… la voix de Ginny s'enroua légèrement. Fred a vécu sa vie pleinement. Si tu n'avais pas fait disparaître Voldemort il y a seize ans, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de grandir. Au moins, tu lui as permis de vivre, rire, aimer et émerveiller le monde. Personne ne te blâme Harry. Au contraire, tout le monde t'es reconnaissant à un point que tu ne peux imaginer !

La jeune fille essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Elle ne devait pas flancher. A cet instant précis, elle devait être assez forte pour deux. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau et, alors qu'Harry tombait à genoux et se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle sourit. Avec affection, elle caressa les cheveux de celui qu'elle aimait et murmura :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir, Harry. Les choix que tu as faits, le destin qui t'a été imposé, tout ce qui fait que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui… tu ne peux plus rien faire pour les changer. Maintenant, tu dois les assumer et vivre avec.  
- Je ne suis pas si fort, Ginny. Je le sais. Ils reviendront, tous ces morts. Ils reviendront me hanter.  
- Regarde-moi.

Harry resta un instant silencieux puis releva son visage vers la jeune sorcière. Il s'écarta légèrement de celle-ci pour pouvoir embrasé de son regard son visage entier. Elle lui ôta ses lunettes et les essuya de sa manche sale. Elle les garda, obligeant Harry à supporter son regard.

- Alors je les chasserai. S'ils viennent te hanter, je les ferai partir.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, se demandant si elle n'en promettait pas trop. Car elle savait qu'à elle aussi, son frère viendrait rendre visite. Elle savait qu'elle porterait le deuil de Fred pendant longtemps. Mais plus rien ne pouvait changer ce qui s'était passé. Les évènements étaient venus ainsi, repartant avec des gens chers à son cœur.

Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer, Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry. Elle l'embrassa avec pudeur et tendresse. S'il y avait au moins une chose pour laquelle elle devait remercier Merlin, c'était bien d'avoir gardé Harry en vie. Car si lui aussi lui avait été pris, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Choisir. C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles au monde. Harry le savait, mais il ne devait à présent plus regretter le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Il avait Ginny, il avait ses amis. Mais surtout l'espoir de pouvoir faire les bons choix dans l'avenir.


End file.
